


Fire and Ice

by SpencerRemyLvr



Series: A Collection of Ideas [21]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revamped story, also slightly inspired by the Bourne movie series lol, based off old story I wrote with Val
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/pseuds/SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew that Remy had his secrets. Not even Spencer, who had known Remy since they were fourteen and seventeen, knew them all. Remy thought he'd left them all behind. But sometimes, the past refuses to stay buried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

_I don’t know how to start this kind of story. Never before have I tried to tell someone the story of my life, aside from Spencer. But after everything that I’ve lived through, everything that my partner and I have gone through and survived, we felt it was right to put it down on paper. So we’re sitting here together, compiling our memories and looking back at events that changed our very lives._

_Maybe our story should die with us. Maybe it should never be told. There are some out there who would kill to know the things that we know. Or to silence us before the truth can be told. The secrets we know and the atrocities we’ve witnessed could bring many people in high positions crashing down. Is that right? Do we have the right to destroy lives? Some of the lives that would be harmed by this did nothing to deserve it. Some were simply sheltered from the truth. Others would deserve the fate that would be meted out to them. There’s no way of taking down one without also taking down the other. Is that fair? No. But sadly it’s the way things are._

_I’m not innocent in all of this, either. The things I’ve seen, the things I’ve done--there will never be any excuse for me. If the others hang, I should rightfully hang with them. By exposing their secrets I risk exposing mine as well. For those who knew me, please know as you read this that I always have and always will love you. You were a family for me, one that I had never thought I would have. No matter what you read, never doubt that, please. Never doubt the place you have in my heart. I am so sorry that I brought this all to you. If I could change it, I would. Yet, if I did, I would never have met any of you. I shudder to think where I would be then._

_It was Spencer who suggested that we write this down together and lock it away somewhere safe so that, in the event of our death, the people we knew at one time can finally know the truth. They deserve that truth. Or, maybe when we’re safe and hidden somewhere, we’ll find a way to send this so that those we love won’t have to spend their lives worrying for us. Which would be better? Which is safer for them?_

_As Spencer has so politely just pointed out to me, this is probably making no sense whatsoever. I’ve yet to even make any kind of introduction. You might be wondering who the hell this is and who you’re reading about, if this is in the hands of someone who doesn’t know us. If our friends choose to take this to the authorities._

_Well, I’ve used plenty of names in my life, but the one that always felt the truest was the one I was the most know for, the one that was given to me when I was just ten years old—Remy LeBeau._

_Yeah. Even if you aren’t the friends we wanted to send this to, you’ve still probably heard that name. I know a lot of people heard about me and about my partner. The thing we’re probably the most known for was the prolific plane crash over the Pacific Ocean as we were ‘escaping custody’._

_Well, obviously, as this story will show, we didn’t die. Far from it. But that’s jumping ahead and Spencer's a bit of a stickler for getting things in order. Luckily, he’s not here looming over my shoulder anymore. I’m free to sit here and smoke and jot all this down however it pleases me. I’m just not really sure where to start things at. What would be the best place for the beginning? For, rightfully, this all started when I was born. But maybe that part of the tale should come later. I didn’t really find out about the circumstances of my birth until I got older._

_Maybe I should start later, in my teenage years? My life was changing on me in so many ways at that time. I’d been adopted by then by Jean-Luc LeBeau and was happily a part of his a family. I had Belle, the woman I was supposedly going to marry._

_Or maybe I should start when I was seventeen and I took a summer trip with my brother Henri to Las Vegas and almost ran over this scrawny little kid. A kid who would end up becoming the single most important person in my life._

_I think I know where to start. It’s years down the road, long after I left New Orleans, after Sinister, after I joined the X-Men. All of those things, they would take so much time to tell, and I’m already going to be hashing out so many memories. But this—this is the place where our story truly begins. With Spencer. He’s where my story truly begins and he’ll be there when my story finally ends. Just the way it should be._

_I’ll start on the night that I finally decided that enough was enough. When I threw caution to the wind and reached out to grab something that I’d always wanted and never been able to attain_

* * *

The night that things finally changed between Remy and Spencer started out like almost any other night for them. For the first time in months, Spencer had time off from work, and just like he always did he came out to spend it with Remy. The two men had been the best of friends since Spencer was fourteen years old. There was no one in his life that was more important to him than Remy. And for Remy, there was no one more important than Spencer either. No matter what happened, or who came and went in his life, he knew that the young genius would always be there.

They were hanging out together in the game room of Xavier’s School with a few other members of the household. It was evening and more than a few of them were enjoying a drink. Mostly, though, the group was playing a ridiculous truth or dare board game that Betsy had produced from somewhere.

It was a sort of rare thing for everyone to be gathered together like this and still getting along. There was a whole group of them seated around the card table. Remy was sprawled out in his chair, half leaning against Spencer's chair, his arm around his friend’s back. Beside Remy sat Logan, followed by Kitty, Betsy, Ororo, Jean, Bobby, Kurt and Rogue. Remy had practically forced Logan to join them. The feral hadn’t wanted anything to do with a “stupid truth or dare game. I aint a kid, Gumbo!” He was here, though, and Remy didn’t bother hiding his smirk when he saw his friend gradually relaxing. Logan might protest, but he was kicked back in his chair with a cigar between his lips and a small smile touching his lips.

Remy was the one who’d just rolled the dice and when he landed on a dare slot, Bobby reached out to grab a ‘dare’ card. The game so far had been pretty PG. Remy contemplated the deck and wondered how easy it would be to make and slip in a bit more _fun_ cards. Still, they were amused enough by some of the silly things they’d had to do.

A grin spread over Bobby’s lips as he looked down at his card. “Oh man.” He let out a low chuckle “It says to ‘Serenade the person to your right with a song that you think describes the relationship (friend, lover, sibling) with them.” He looked up and saw who was on Remy’s right. The grin that curved his lips matched the grins that Logan and Ororo were suddenly wearing—the only two people in the room who knew just how Remy really felt about his ‘best friend’. As for Spencer, he was blushing slightly in that way of his that always made Remy ant to kiss him senseless.

If Bobby had thought he’d fluster Remy with this dare, he clearly wasn’t thinking. Remy never backed down from a dare.

Amusement curved Remy’s lips. He stood up from his chair and moved to stand behind Spencer. Then he bent and grabbed the chair legs, pulling Spencer, chair and all, away from the table. He snickered when he darted back around and Spencer was glaring at him.  “All right dere, cher?” Remy teased, winking at him over the top of his sunglasses.

Spencer pretended to deepen his glare, though he couldn’t hide the spark of humor in his eyes. “You’re insane.”

“Insane, hm?”

A fuck-it-all look came into Remy’s eyes then. His grin spread, slow and lethal. When Bobby threw a remote at him to use as a pretend mic, Remy deftly caught it out of the air and pulled it to his mouth, starting his song as he took a step back from Spencer. “Friday night I crashed y’r party. Saturday I said I’m sorry. Sunday came and trashed me out again.”

Logan was the first to recognize the lyrics and he let out a low, growling laugh. It didn’t make Remy miss a beat. He threw a wink to the older man and then put his all into the lyrics.

“I was only having fun, wasn't hurting anyone, and we all enjoyed de weekend fo’ a change. I've been stranded in de combat zone. I walked through Bedford Stuy alone. Even rode m’ motorcycle in de rain. And y’ told me not to drive but I made it home alive. So y’ said dat only proves da I’m insane _._ ”

Laughter lit up Spencer’s dark brown eyes, making them look like melted chocolate. Remy threw himself into the moment, stepping up and hooking the collar of Spencer’s shirt to pull him forward.

“Y’ may be right. I may be crazy. But it just may be a lunatic y’r lookin’ fo’. Turn out de light, don’t try to save me. Y’ may be wrong fo’ all I know but y’ may be right.”

He stepped back, more of a provocative roll than a walk. Something came into his eyes, something that Spencer had never seen there before.

“Remember how I found y’ dere, alone in y’r electric chair. I told y’ dirty jokes until y’ smiled. Y’ were lonely fo’ a man, I said take me as I am, cause y’ might enjoy some madness fo’ a while. Now t’ink of all de years y’ve tried to find someone to satisfy y’. I might be as crazy as y’ say…”

To the surprise of everyone, Remy stepped forward and wrapped one arm around Spencer’s neck, plopping himself down right into Spencer’s lap. He grinned at him as he continued to sing.

“If I’m crazy den it’s true, dat it’s all because of y’, and y’ wouldn’t want me any other way. Y’ may be right, I may be crazy. But it just may be a lunatic y’r lookin’ fo’. It’s too late to fight. It’s too late to change me. Y’ may be wrong fo’ all I know but y’ may be right.”

When the song was done, Remy did the one thing that he had never dared to do before. One thing that he had never had the courage to do. Looking down into Spencer’s eyes, he saw emotions in those depths that hinted at feelings much like his own. So Remy threw caution to the wind, grabbed a handful of Spencer’s hair, and kissed him for all he was worth.

Spencer surprised him by not pulling away, by not even startling. No, his warm hands came up, wrapping around Remy’s neck and pulling him down into the kiss. The two ignored the cat calls sounding around them and they got lost in their very first _real_ kiss. When they finally pulled back, both of them were smiling. Spencer shifted one hand, lightly tapping Remy’s chin with his fist. “Took you long enough.” He said in a voice that was slightly huskier than normal. “I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever make a move.”

His words startled a surprised laugh out of Remy. The Cajun couldn’t quite help his grin. “Yeah, well, y’know me. I do t’ings on m’ own schedule.”

With another smile, the two brought their lips back together, sharing another heart-wrenching kiss.

* * *

_That was how it started for Spencer and I. That was the beginning of our relationship; the one defining moment that put us on the road to where we are today. It still makes me smile when I picture Spencer’s face as he told me “Took you long enough.” Leave it to that man to surprise me with something like that. He plays clueless, that one, but he sees more than people give him credit for. He may not be the most socially apt person but when it counts, he sees things._

_Before that day I had never even suspected that he’d felt the same way about me that I did about him. But, fear of him not feeling the same hadn’t been what had kept me back from him. No, it had been the other things in my life. The things that I had tried so hard to bury in my past. There was a part of my life that, no matter how far I traveled or how much good I did, I felt would always taint me. It’d kept me back from Spencer for quite a few years until that night when I stopped fighting and gave in to it. Starting that relationship with Spencer was like a small ray of light in the darkness that had become my soul. I began to hope again._

_Hope is a beautiful thing. It can come as a blazing light in your life, or as the smallest little spark. That kiss created a spark in my heart. As time went on, the spark grew and grew until it was a wildfire that consumed everything inside me._

_The person it left behind was one I finally felt I might be able to be proud of._


End file.
